


Be Seen With You

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol in public on the train, lets the rocking motion of the train push their bodies together, he's almost guaranteed a good night once they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Seen With You

Chanyeol keeps doing this thing every time he gets within arm's reach of Kyungsoo, which is pretty often considering it seems like he's got the wing span of some ridiculous bird of prey sometimes, the way he's halfway across the room and then his fingers are somewhere on Kyungsoo's body. In his hair, on his neck, rubbing at Kyungsoo's wrist, his waist—or lower, large hand palming Kyungsoo's flat ass, pulling him closer. Controlled Kyungsoo rarely reciprocates, but he doesn't step away from it either, although he's always free to do so, which is his way of consenting, of saying that he likes it when Chanyeol's touching him, even if he'd never actually say it out loud.

"Can you two just—stop—with the touching shit for five minutes?" Baekhyun complains one day when Chanyeol shuffles down for breakfast in just his boxers and, still yawning, makes a beeline for Kyungsoo at the stove. He has to bend at the knee and crouch to lower himself to enough to Kyungsoo's height to rest his chin in the notch of Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo braces his legs a little to accommodate the weight and keeps pushing at the egg in the pan.

"Smells good," Chanyeol murmurs, dropping a lazy kiss behind Kyungsoo's ear. 

"Hey! Did you hear anything I said?" Baekhyun asks from the table, flinging a dish cloth at them. "Hands off. Leave room for Jesus. Nobody wants to see that."

Kyungsoo manages to turn with the weight of Chanyeol's body on him and glares at Baekhyun. "You of all people shouldn't be telling anyone to keep their hands off anyone else."

"I'm just saying—" Baekhyun says, and then he's cackling and Kyungsoo realizes that Baekhyun's only doing this to get a reaction out of Kyungsoo, and worse, it's working.

"Here. Don't let it burn," Kyungsoo says, forcing the spatula into Chanyeol's hand. Baekhyun scoots his chair back from the table so fast it tips over.

—

But ever since Baekhyun said something and brought it to his attention, Kyungsoo's felt more than a little self-conscious about it. Every time he feels Chanyeol's hands on him somewhere in the middle of a crowd he jumps a mile and looks around, wondering if someone's watching right then and passing judgment on the way Chanyeol can't keep his hands to himself.

"You okay?" Chanyeol asks, frowning.

"Yeah. You startled me, is all," Kyungsoo says. He hesitates for an extended beat before he mumbles, "Maybe Baekhyun was right."

"I'm sorry, what?" Chanyeol barks with laughter. Kyungsoo goes red, scowling, and dodges Chanyeol's hand again. "You just said you think Baekhyun was right—you realize what he's like in public, right? And he's usually doing it a lot louder than we are."

"I think he was right that it makes people uncomfortable when they see public displays of affection," Kyungsoo says.

"You don't like it when people watch?" Chanyeol asks, and then reels Kyungsoo in for a hard kiss before Kyungsoo can protest. Chanyeol punctuates it with a small hip thrust, one hand braced on Kyungsoo's ass, pulling his body in against Chanyeol tightly. Kyungsoo knows that move—the one Chanyeol always uses at the end of a night out when they’re still fully-clothed: _Can you feel how hard I am?_ — and he is. Hard. Right now. Kyungsoo feels his own cock stir, just a little, interest piqued. 

Kyungsoo exhales shakily as Chanyeol steps away and brushes the stray hair out of his eyes. "Um," he croaks. There are a few stray glances shot their way, but most people have done their best to look busy, eyes averted, cast down. "Chanyeol."

"You kind of liked that," Chanyeol says, beaming. "Admit it."

—

So this is how Kyungsoo discovers that his boyfriend has something bordering on a public sex kink. He'd felt how hard Chanyeol had been—and it seems to build from there. If Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol in public on the train, lets the rocking motion of the train push their bodies together, he's almost guaranteed a good night once they get home. 

But he’s coming to realize he might feel the same way, too. It surprises him—he considers himself a private person and he’s always had a certain amount of disdain for attention-seeking behavior, but this isn’t about that, at least not for him. It’s more about trying to get away with it in plain sight. Chanyeol lets his hand come to rest between them, making it look as casual as you please except he's stroking Kyungsoo's dick with one finger through his trousers even as the commuters are pushing past to try and find a space in their car, and Kyungsoo pushes his hips into the touch, mouth open, eyes fluttering closed. He has to lean his forehead into Chanyeol's chest just to hide his face as it grows redder. He wants to tell Chanyeol to just use his whole fucking hand and finish the job, but he also loves that they're surrounded by people and nobody seems to know what they're doing, which just makes him harder and want it more.

They arrive home and it's Kyungsoo who pushes Chanyeol up against the wall in the hallway outside their room, yanking him down by the collar, mouth already open and searching for Chanyeol’s.

"You're an ass," he says, teeth clacking against Chanyeol’s. There’s no heat in his admonishment but he furrows his brow anyway, trying to keep up the illusion for a little while longer. "Anyone could have seen what you were doing."

"Pretty sure that business guy saw how fucking hard you were, Jesus," Chanyeol pants, palming Kyungsoo’s thigh, trying to pull him into his lap all at once, even though they’re still standing. He settles for a lewd kiss, more tongue and sucking than affection, and Kyungsoo moans, feeling wild with it. "Why didn't you tell me you were into this sort of shit too?"

"I had no idea," Kyungsoo admits, and then pulls Chanyeol into their bedroom by his sleeve, stumbling backwards as he tries to kick off his pants. Chanyeol breaks away, goes back to shut the door, but something steely in Kyungsoo's voice makes him stop.

"No," Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. "Leave it open."

He sees the way Chanyeol's pupils dilate at that, blown so wide his eyes are nearly completely black. The other two that live in the house, Baekhyun and Jongdae, aren't home right now, but they could be at any minute, they could walk by and see them, see everything. Kyungsoo thinks about what that would be like and feels his mouth go dry, dizzy with arousal.

"Fuck," Chanyeol whispers, and then he's on Kyungsoo in three long steps, kissing him more eagerly than Kyungsoo can ever remember, even their first time.

\--

Jongdae and Baekhyun _don't_ , in fact, come home and catch them fucking with the door open this time, but this just seems to light a fire under Kyungsoo. He's like a man possessed after this. Every chance they get, he's wrenching Chanyeol up against wall, hands balled in the fabric of his shirt, heavy lids drooped over his eyes. He still hasn't graduated to anything seriously public other than standing still and letting Chanyeol stroke him to half-hardness through his khakis on the subway, but for the first time in his life, Do Kyungsoo wants to have sex outside of his bedroom. Badly.

They've got the apartment to themselves again some Friday night after Baekhyun and Jongdae go out to catch some musical in town. Chanyeol comes home from work completely soaked to the skin with rain and makes a beeline for the shower. Kyungsoo's about to go in with him when he sees the door to Baekhyun's bedroom, pushed ajar, the light still on. Kyungsoo stands in the doorway for a moment and looks around. It's startlingly neat in here, which is surprising given Baekhyun's propensity towards complete slobbery and disorder. There _is_ a pile of laundry in the corner that could be clean or dirty, but more likely both, knowing Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo unbuckles the snap of his jeans and rucks them down to the floor, stepping out of them. His underwear follows, then his shirt. He sits there on the edge of Baekhyun's bed, stroking himself, teasing at his balls with his fingertips until he's hard. He's careful not to squeeze too tightly. Doesn't want to do all of Chanyeol's work for him.

Chanyeol's shower takes an awfully long time. He was probably chilled right down to the bone when he got home, and it's a good fifteen minutes until Kyungsoo hears the water turn off down the hall, and then the door opens. Wet footsteps padding down the hall, then slowing.

"Kyungsoo?"

He's in their bedroom.

"In here," Kyungsoo calls. Chanyeol appears, hair wet, rivulets of water trickling down his collarbones. There's a towel knotted loosely around his hips. He stops dead when he sees Kyungsoo sitting there on Baekhyun's bed, completely naked, and his eyes bug out.

"What are you doing in there?” he asks, laughing. "Baekhyun's going to kill you."

"Come here," Kyungsoo says. "He's not going to kill either of us. Unless he catches us."

"Shit, you're serious," Chanyeol says, looking a little awestruck. His swallow is audible. Kyungsoo tugs at his dick a little harder for emphasis, circle of his fingers tightening just enough under the crown that he groans, back arching. Then Chanyeol's hovering over him, blocking out the light, wet hair dripping onto Kyungsoo's face as Chanyeol knocks Kyungsoo's hand away and replaces it with his own. 

"This is—your—fault," Kyungsoo pants into Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol abandons stroking Kyungsoo's dick in favor of grabbing him by the thighs and pulling him to the very end of the bed. 

"You're crazy," Chanyeol laughs, and then abruptly breaks off into a moan when Kyungsoo’s lips part into a wet kiss at tip of his dick. "Oh, _Jesus_ , I can't believe we're doing this in Baekhyun's room—he's gonna be home soon—"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Kyungsoo asks after a particularly hard suck that sends Chanyeol keening, hands braced on Kyungsoo's jaw to stay steady. "Somewhere where we might get caught.”

"I was thinking—oh, yeah," Chanyeol huffs. "Shit, yeah. God. I wish people could see you when you do this, you're so hot."

Kyungsoo looks up at him from underneath his eyebrows, mouth so full of cock his jaw is aching a little bit, saliva dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. He slides his mouth forward, taking in a little more, relaxing his throat and breathing through his nostrils shakily until he feels the threat of his gag reflex dissipate. Chanyeol whimpers, cards both of his hands through Kyungsoo's hair.

"Stop, stop, I'm gonna come," he says finally, pushing Kyungsoo back with two fingers. Kyungsoo's lips are red and swollen, shiny with spit, and Chanyeol can't help but press him back against Baekhyun's bed and kiss him, trapping his cock against Kyungsoo's, still achingly hard.

"Come on," Kyungsoo says. "Do it, if you're going to. Fuck me."

"I—okay. Yeah, yeah."

"He keeps the condoms in the top drawer," Kyungsoo says, and lies back waiting for Chanyeol to go and fetch, which he does. He returns, looking a little baffled that Kyungsoo would know exactly where Baekhyun keeps his stash, but he doesn't ask, and Kyungsoo doesn't tell.

Chanyeol nudges two lubed fingers past the rim of Kyungsoo's asshole, sucking on his tongue wetly to distract him from the sting. Kyungsoo's already relaxed, ready for Chanyeol to just take him as hard as he can. He keeps imagining the sound of the key in the lock, the front door opening, and grabs at Chanyeol's ass, trying to line himself up.

"Do it," he says, and then Chanyeol's sheathed completely inside him, breathing hard into Kyungsoo's mouth, eyes scrunched shut. It's a tight fit—always is—but Kyungsoo loves the stretch of being so full, the way Chanyeol's hands grip bruises into his thighs folding him in half, and when he finally starts moving, the way he can feel every push in his throat, ebbing and flowing with the rhythm of Chanyeol's hips. He’s going to be sore in the morning with the way Chanyeol’s thrusting into him. Kyungsoo loves that, chases that feeling, loves the achy reminder he carries around with him all the next day.

Underneath them, the bed squawks in perfect time. Kyungsoo has a brief fantasy where they actually _break_ Baekhyun's bed and then he can't stop laughing. Chanyeol cracks up too even though he doesn't know what Kyungsoo's laughing about and that's when they hear a car pull up outside. Headlights slice thickly through the blinds, illuminating Chanyeol's face, and then everything goes dark again. The laughter stops abruptly and the bed squeaks peter out.

"Keep going," Kyungsoo says, grabbing at Chanyeol's ass again, pulling him deeper. Chanyeol meets his steely gaze, an awestruck sort of grin pulling at his lips.

"That's Baekhyun's car," Chanyeol says, bending in to kiss Kyungsoo's face. "We've got—a minute, at the most."

"Pick up the pace, then," Kyungsoo says, breathing heavily into Chanyeol's ear. "Unless you want him to catch us."

Chanyeol rears back enough to really look at Kyungsoo. Footsteps pass on the sidewalk outside. Chanyeol tilts his head to listen, then starts fucking back into Kyungsoo with abandon. Conversation stops. They're too consumed with a sense of urgency, their breathing jagged and noisy even as they try to listen for the key in the lock. Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, thighs slapping against his ass, and feels Chanyeol's body go rigid over him as he comes. Kyungsoo forces Chanyeol's hand onto his dick and uses it to pull himself to completion, still rocking his hips onto Chanyeol, listening to the squelch of the lube and Chanyeol's hiccuping breaths as he tries to catch his breath without making a lot of noise.

They make it back to their bedroom with seconds to spare. Too late, Chanyeol remembers he'd forgotten to return the lube to Baekhyun's top drawer, but if Baekhyun notices that or the suspicious smell of sex lingering in the air of his room, he doesn't say a thing.

—

Still, it's not enough for Kyungsoo. It had been a close call with Baekhyun, but it's less thrilling when they're trying to sneak around roommates who already know that he and Chanyeol are having sex _somewhere_ in the apartment.

Plus, Baekhyun's room always smells like dirty laundry. Kyungsoo would go for Jongdae's next, but he actually respects the guy too much to fuck on his bed.

So when he spots the marquee at the old theatre, inspiration seizes him. "Come on," he says, grabbing Chanyeol by the hand. It's a matinee, some old double-feature. They're guaranteed to be alone.

Sure enough. He sits through Chanyeol complaining about shitty rom-coms all the way through the previews. The lights dim a little more, and then the opening credits start rolling. Kyungsoo waits until Chanyeol's fully engrossed in what's going on on the screen and then crawls into his lap, straddling it.

"I can't see the screen—oh," Chanyeol says, cottoning on just a little late. "Really?" He lowers his voice nervously. "I didn't bring anything."

"Doesn't matter. Don't need it," Kyungsoo says, and sinks to the floor between Chanyeol's knees. He sucks him off right there in the back row of the theatre, one hand down his own jeans, fisting his own cock with sharp, brusque tugs. It's better than he imagined, listening Chanyeol's muffled laughs and the way Chanyeol sinks his teeth into his wrist to stop from moaning out loud over the sound of the movie playing somewhere behind them. Chanyeol's spare hand comes around to play with the lobe of Kyungsoo's ear, softly, toying with it, and his hips buck hard enough that Kyungsoo nearly chokes from the force of Chanyeol's cock being rammed down his throat.

"Easy," he rasps, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. His voice is wrecked already.

"Sorry," Chanyeol whispers, bending over to kiss the crown of Kyungsoo's head. "It's just so good." Kyungsoo tips his chin up and kisses Chanyeol, keeps kissing him even as he spills through his fingers and into his jeans. He pulls a face when it's over.

"Gross."

"Come here," Chanyeol says immediately, and licks Kyungsoo's fingers clean with deft swipes of his tongue, tip laving at the spaces between until Kyungsoo can't stand the tickling sensation anymore and swats him away. 

"Sit back," he instructs. Chanyeol complies, dick still hard, curved up against his stomach where he's got his shirt hiked up. Kyungsoo noses at it, warm and soft, and then kisses the tip.

"Fuck. Come on," Chanyeol breathes. "I was so close before."

Kyungsoo anchors his tongue against the head of Chanyeol's dick and swallows, hard. Chanyeol comes with a groaning cry he can't even be bothered to stifle, loud enough that Kyungsoo hears an usher push through the swinging door. He gets back up into his seat just as the flashlight shines down the aisle. 

"What's going on?" the usher demands sharply. Chanyeol squints against the beam of light and points at the movie.

"It's on the screen," he says, pointing. Kyungsoo nods a few times, unable to speak. His heart's hammering against his chest so loudly he can't hear the movie over the pulse in his ears. He's hard again already—wants the guy to leave so they can switch places.

The usher appears unconvinced, but leaves them to it anyway. Kyungsoo is positive the guy noticed his swollen lips even if he didn't see Chanyeol tucking his cock back into his jeans. 

"I like this new thing of yours," Chanyeol whispers as soon as the door clacks shut. "You're going to get us arrested, but at least you're having fun, right?"

"Shut up. It's your fault," Kyungsoo says, pulling Chanyeol in by the collar for another kiss. "And don't be so loud this time. I paid for the full double-feature. I expect to get my money's worth."


End file.
